


Substitution

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's watching porn in their room again, and Goku discovers some interesting resemblances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100_roadtrips drabble community. Challenge #226, "Let's Pretend".

The benefit to rooming with Goku, Gojyo decided, was he could watch his porn tapes whenever there was a VCR.

“It’s messed up,” Goku said, slurping his soda. “There’s two girls instead of a guy an’ girl.”

Gojyo smirked. “This is even better, monkey.”

They continued watching.

Goku pointed with a stick of Pocky. “She kinda looks like Hakkai. Same hair an’ eyes.”

The kid was right. “Hunh.”

Pocky was waved at the other girl. “An’ she looks like Sanzo. Sanzo’s prettier, though.”

Gojyo stared at Goku. “You little pervert.”

A shrug. “Your tape, dude. Rewind?”

Gojyo pressed the button.


End file.
